duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage Advanced Creation Rules
Grandfathered or Transfered Characters As of December 15, 2010, a player will be allowed no more than 3 Mage sphere characters than begin play in Dusk with more than 30 total XP, spent or unspent. Players who exceed the cap will be asked to make new Dusk base level characters. Starting January 1, 2011, grandfathered or transferred characters will no longer be allowed to keep any unspent experience points from another room. That means players will be asked to spend what they wish of other room XP before the character is applied, and will forfeit any remaining after the fact. This will be enforced no matter the amount of remaining XP. At any time, a character application may be refused or an approval may be revoked if it doesn't fit the setting, or the game, or disrupts balance. Even players of grandfathered characters will be expected to provide explanation, and be responsible with their above base privileges. . Dusk Veteran Characters Players who have established sphere characters in Dusk, and have proven a knowledge of the system may be allowed to apply new veteran level characters. These characters will be granted mainly for filling in positions of power, and facilitating crossover play between Mage and Werewolf, to maintain the room's focus on the Werewolf game. *'Note that as of 1/26/11, no more Advanced Mage apps will be taken until further notice, unless directly solicited by the Mage ST. ' *'Also note that the requirements for said apps have changed. ' Requirements for Mages: *Veteran characters will only be granted for characters who provide a much needed role in the Mage game, such as chantry support. Understand that these jobs that typically require inter-position relations, in this case, will more than likely cover educating students and peers, and political relations with other groups, factions, and supernaturals. This means you will be expected to contribute at least one scene per week that is focused entirely on your position and aids other Mages within your group. *These apps will only be granted to fill a specific role in the game, and must have concept pre-approved before submission. If the character does not fulfill that role, approval will be removed and the character will have to be reapplied at starting stats. *These characters will need a strong history to serve as the backbone. These characters specifically may be asked for a backstory significantly longer than others that details their experiences and deeds, and covers why they start off ahead of the others in Dusk. *History and background for advanced characters must address their Awakening, as well as their magical growth. *If you are given the go-ahead to make a Veteran, you will receive a set number of statistics and or additional freebies to properly flesh out your sheet. Note the numbers provided are total number of freebies, not additional freebies on top of the base amount. . 'Advanced Disciple' Notice that from now on, unless specified, all advanced Mage apps will have to fit the Advanced Disciple template rather than the Adept template. 'Stats:' *Attributes: 8/6/3 *Abilities: 16/12/8 *Lores: 5 *Backgrounds: 8 (all backgrounds must be explained in the Notes section, except Avatar) *Arete: 2 (max 4) *Willpower: 5 *Rotes: 15 dots, plus 3/sphere dot *Spheres: 10 dots, no sphere higher than 3. *Resonance: 3-4 dots *Freebies: 15 + 10 for history 'Requirements:' All Advanced Disciple applications must have the following: *At least one Sphere at 3. *Mage Lore 2+ *The lore of their Tradition at 1+ . 'Adept ' Note that as of 1/26/11, no more Adept apps will be taken until further notice unless specifically solicited by the Mage ST. 'Stats:' *Attributes: 9/6/4 *Abilities: 20/14/10 *Lores: 9 *Backgrounds: 10 (all backgrounds must be explained in the Notes section, except Avatar) *Arete: 4 *Willpower: 5 *Spheres: 14 dots *Rotes: 20 dots, plus 3 dots/sphere *Resonance: 5-7 dots, with at least one dot per category (Dynamic, Entropic, Static) *Freebies: 30, additional freebies may be awarded for particular roles or concepts. 'Requirements:' All Adept applications must have the following: *At least one Sphere at 4. *Mage Lore 3+ *The lore of their Tradition at 2+ *Chantry Politics 1+ *Diplomacy 1+ . Category:Mage Category:Rules Category:Creation Category:Sorcerer/Psychic